1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to combination truck tonneau cover and outdoor portable shelters specifically a protective vehicle cover and portable above ground tent shelter.
2. Description of Prior Art
Persons requiring outdoor shelter for camping are limited to mobile homes, portable on the ground tents, and other shelters on or above ground which require total break down and assembly upon each use.
The purchase price, upkeep costs and maintenance of the mobile home, along with poor road maneuverability due to size and high charges for camp sites providing full hook up services, make them prohibitive to most campers.
The portable tent requires maintenance, control and management of many assembly parts and the actual assembly and break down upon each use. Upon assembly they often collapse due to inherent weakness of structure or improper assembly.
Tents also required the camper to sleep on the ground or transport portable mattress or other items. Even then the camper is exposed to the ground entry of rain, other elements and exploring animals including insects and reptiles.